


Gonna Need a Hip Replacement

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon compliant AND a happy ending that's just how I roll, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Happy Ending, I can't believe that's a tag in two of my fandoms now, I have the power of porn and flexible sexuality on my side, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Russos come at me, Sam Needs Brain Bleach, Steve/Bucky/Peggy (implied), maybe the real fix-it is the Sams we traumatised along the way, yes you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: “I know I said to take the stupid with you.” He kissed Steve on his dumb beautiful mouth. “But you took too much stupid.”Or: the fix-it where Bucky taps timeline!Steve like the 70yo hotcake he is





	Gonna Need a Hip Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [ArchOfImagine](https://archofimagine.tumblr.com/) for providing my ever-growing requirement for validation pre-post. This fic wouldn't be here without you :)
> 
> This fic is based on [this post](https://omgbubblesomg.tumblr.com/post/184794659446/bold-of-you-to-assume-bucky-isnt-gonna-tap). I have no regrets.

Bucky was a true gentleman, so he let Sam greet Steve first. But as soon as Sam walked away for a ‘breather’— _ha ha birdboy, we all know you just don’t want us to see you cry_ —it was his turn.

He was no time waster, and he didn’t bother with _Hello_ s. He swung his leg over Steve’s and propped his knees on the park bench so he could shuffle in close. Steve, however, was the biggest time waster of the century (of two centuries!) so he went for the _Hello_ but he barely got through the _H_ before Bucky was on him.

Steve might have new wrinkles and new scars and a receding hairline, but the way his breath caught as Bucky’s mouth met his was as familiar as ever. Bucky parted his lips on instinct and pushed forward so Steve had to tip his head back or risk going face first into Bucky’s chest. Which, well. Maybe next time. Surely new Steve had just as much appreciation for Bucky’s pecs as before.

Bucky licked into Steve’s mouth, and began a thorough, er, _exploration._

“Bucky,” Steve gasped, half muffled against Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky just hummed and set to work getting his hands up the back of Steve’s shirt. _Aw, Stevie. Still wearing your white undershirt like the proper lad Mama Rogers raised you to be._

“Buck, wait.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but obligingly leaned back. (Only far enough for Steve to talk, though. He wasn’t moving his hands any time soon.)

“Bucky, you don’t have to—”

“Oh for the love of—” Bucky interrupted. “It’s been how many years and you still think you can pull this shit?”

“Listen, I—”

“No, no, if you start on about worthiness we’ll be here til Christmas. And I don’t have time for that.” He dragged his thumbs down either side of Steve’s spine to make his point. This conversation had a very definite conclusion and the faster they got to it the better, in Bucky’s opinion. “Let me summarise,” he said. “You think you’re too old and ugly for an eleven like me?”

Steve looked pained. “Buck…”

“I know I said to take the stupid with you,” he kissed Steve on his dumb beautiful mouth. “But you took too much stupid.”

“I don’t mind being just your friend, Buck. You don’t have to do anything just coz it’s me.”

Bucky raised an eye and shimmied in Steve’s lap, indicating where Steve’s extremely non-friend hands were now resting on his ass. “Uh huh,” he said dryly. “Friends.” He scooched further into Steve’s lap. “Don’t be an idiot, Stevie. You knew when you left that you’d still have me when you got back. I just thank Christ you finally look as old on the outside as you’ve always been on the inside.”

Steve let out a bark of laughter. “Peg used to say the same thing.”

“Smart lady, that Carter. Did you say hi from me?”

 _“You_ said hi from you.”

“Huh?”

“What, you think I went back for my best girl but forgot about my best guy?”

“Steve you didn’t.”

“Got you as soon as you fell off the train.” He grinned. “Even managed to save the arm.”

“You took even more stupid than I thought. What about the timeline?”

“Oh I _wrecked_ that timeline. Hydra didn’t know what hit ‘em.” He laughed again, and it was easy to see how the creases at his eyes had formed from years and years of that same laughter. Mercy, Bucky was going to kiss him fucking _senseless._

“How did that turn out?” he asked. He slid his fingers south with an extreme lack of subtlety.

Steve gave a half shrug. “We handled it.” He dug Bucky’s hands out from the seat of his pants and brought them up to his lips. “We grew old together.”

“You, me, ‘n’ Peg, huh? Did we get to finish that night we started in London?”

“Come on, Buck, you don’t want to hear about that.”

“You know what? I don’t. We have other memories to make.” He took his fingers out of Steve’s hands to grip the sides of Steve’s head, and this time when he leaned into the kiss Steve returned it enthusiastically. He sucked Steve’s tongue in the first chance he got, and spread his knees filthy-wide so he could grind down right where he most wanted to feel Steve.

So of course that was the moment Sam decided to make a reappearance.

“Steve, I know you think I can be Captain America but I’m not sure the people will _Jesus Christ my eyes!”_

“You’ll make a great Cap,” Steve said breathlessly. Possibly he was breathless at the idea of Sam taking the Captain America mantle, but it was far more likely that he was breathless because of where Bucky’s mouth was.

“Is this part of the job description too?” Sam covered his eyes with his hands. “Man, do not ask me for help if you get your dentures stuck in places they shouldn’t be.”

“Steve only has three false teeth,” Bucky supplied helpfully from his position behind Steve’s ear. He’d already made a thorough inspection of Steve’s mouth, after all.

“Barnes if you tell me how you know that I will drop you off a skyscraper so help me God.”

Bucky snickered, but took the hint and with a deep sigh he got off Steve’s lap, hauling him to his feet as he did. Something audibly creaked and Bucky looked at Steve with interest.

“I hope that wasn’t your hip,” he said. “Because we’re going to need that in a few minutes.”

“It wasn’t my hip,” Steve laughed. “Come on, move. Are you taking me home or what? Never knew you to be so slow at taking a fella to bed.”

“We only brought one car,” Sam said with a pained expression.

“Phone for an uber!” Bucky called cheerfully over his shoulder, already heading for the car. He paused to scoop Steve into a bridal carry on the way.

“We’re in the middle of a state park!”

“Phone for a helicopter?”

“Bucky,” Steve said, laughing and slapping his chest. “Come on.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as hard as he could but piled Steve into the backseat while Sam got in the front. Bruce eyed Steve’s lips—already pinked from Bucky’s attention—and decided to walk home. Clever man. Clever monster. Whatever.

“Avengers compound,” Sam directed the car. Bucky forewent his seatbelt to sidle up to Steve’s side and suck a hickey on top of the already fading one from earlier. “And make it snappy,” Sam added, his eyes very carefully not straying to the rearview mirror.

Bucky snorted. “Hey Sam, can you move your seat forward?”

“Oh, God. No. Why?”

“I want to suck Steve’s brains out via his dick, and I need a lil leg room.”

“Absolutely not.”

“There’s no rush,” Steve said, swatting Bucky’s hands away from his fly. “Come on, Buck. I’m not going anywhere this time, I swear.”

“Mm- _hm,”_ Bucky hummed sceptically.

Sam put the shield over his head and spoke from under it. “Man, is it even safe to… you know? I mean, how old are you?”

“200 next spring,” Steve replied, swatting Bucky away again. “But I spent a third of that in the ice.”

“You look 60. Maybe 70. Is that serum shit or time travel shit?”

“It’s Steve shit,” Bucky said wisely, going for Steve’s belt. “I’m still a year older though.” He managed to get Steve’s pants open by distracting him with metal fingers in his hair. Steve moaned and leaned into it, his eyes flicking shut. Bucky scratched his scalp gently and Steve moaned again. Ha! Some things never change.

He let go with reluctance and draped himself over the back seat to get his head in Steve’s lap, opening his mouth as he did. Steve sighed and looked apologetically at Sam. He might be two centuries old but his Catholic Guilt Face hadn’t changed one bit. Bucky licked his lips invitingly and Steve caved. Bucky-certified blow jobs always won out over Catholic Guilt Face. Steve eased his semi-hardon into Bucky’s mouth.

Sam turned the radio on as loud as it would go, but “Fucking teenagers” could still be heard from under the shield.

Bucky closed his eyes and relaxed, looking up at Steve through a half-closed eye. God, it was still the same beautiful Steve. His hair was a bit lighter, and his shoulders were now normal-huge instead of holy-shit huge. But his thigh was still a perfect pillow, and his eyes were crinkled in familiar amusement. The blue of them was disappearing into a ring, eclipsed by the telltale swell of his pupils.

Bucky sucked gently, and let his tongue rest along the side of Steve’s dick, searching for things that were the same and things that were different. Was that vein always there? Steve’s fingers carded through his hair, and his other hand came to rest on Bucky’s cheek, stroking in time with Bucky’s slow, slow sucks. It took longer this way, but that’s what Bucky wanted most. He wanted to watch this new version of Steve come apart beneath him, one tiny fraction at a time. When Steve was close he gentled his suction even further, and tipped Steve over the edge so carefully he was able to see the entire spiral. After, Steve blinked like he was waking up, and looked down just in time to watch Bucky swallow.

“Feel better?” he asked softly, thumbing the corner of Bucky’s mouth. He pressed his thumb in beside his softening dick so Bucky could lick up the tiny bit that had spilled out.

Bucky hummed and watched Steve wince and then gasp as his over-sensitive cock stirred again.

“Please,” said Sam desperately, “for the love of God please do not start round two.”

Steve scoffed. “You couldn’t even hear us.”

“Did you lose your hearing as well as your good looks? You sounded like a dying foghorn. I seriously do not advise doing that again without a doctor’s supervision. If you have a heart attack I’m not coming back there to save you.”

“Ten minutes until destination,” said the smooth voice from the car’s audio system.

“Thank Christ,” Sam said fervently, burrowing so far into his seat that the edges of the shield were likely to start carving into the upholstery.

Bucky grinned around his mouthful of dick and started working Steve in earnest. He hadn’t been sure that Steve’s enhanced refractory period was as good as before, but he had certainly hoped. He licked and sucked and bobbed like he was getting paid for it. Sam turned the radio up as loud as it could go, and Bucky made it his personal mission to make Steve yell even louder.

Sam didn’t wait for the compound gates to open. He unlocked the door and rolled out as soon as the car slowed enough to make it possible. Bucky immediately pulled off and licked his lips, waving at Sam through the back window as the car sped up, heading towards the compound carpark.

“Darken the windows,” he ordered the A. I.

Steve already had hands on him. Ripping through layers to get to the good stuff. Dammit, why did Bucky always wear so much Kevlar? He left Steve to attack his pants while he wrestled the armoured shirt off, and by the time the car had stopped moving he was blessedly naked.

He shoved Steve against the seat back and climbed into his lap again, grinding down so his cock slicked up in the spit he’d left on Steve’s.

“Come on,” he panted. “Come on, I’m ready. You know I am.” He tucked his knees up beside Steve’s ribs with his feet on the seat on either side of Steve’s thighs. It gave him more room to squirm in place, finding the right angle for Steve’s cock to rub between his cheeks. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, that’s it.”

“Why are you so needy, we had sex this morning.”

 _“I_ had sex this morning. With Captain Beefcake. It’s been, what, 90 years and I have yet to have sex with Captain Beefcake two point oh so for the love of all that’s holy would you just… _Ah!”_

The _Ah_ could be due to the surprise of the Stark car suddenly turning off, but it was almost definitely actually due to the way Steve flexed his hips to shove up into where Bucky was still slicked up with what Steve had left behind that morning. The tip of his dick popped in and Bucky yelped and threw his head back. Steve had left him open and wet but that had been hours ago. He was a little tighter now than what they usually preferred, but that’s just how he wanted it. He wanted to feel Steve like this. He wanted to get fucked right through the mess already inside him. He wanted to belong to this Steve just as much as he had before, and feel it for _days_.

“Stevie,” he whined, and something of his thoughts must have played on his face because Steve groaned and dug his fingers into the meat of Bucky’s ass. The ring on his left hand dragged along Bucky’s skin. The tip of his dick popped out and some of the mess that he’d left in Bucky that morning leaked out after it. He slipped a finger in to replace his dick, stuffing the mess back inside.

“I know it’s been decades, but I clearly remember telling you to clean up this morning.”

Bucky wiggled and leaned forward to kiss him sloppily. “You knew I wouldn’t,” he said, panting slightly.

“I knew you wouldn’t,” Steve agreed with a laugh, and kissed him back. He slipped another finger in alongside the first.

“Steeeeve,” Bucky moaned, trying to get Steve’s dick back inside him. “Come on, please.”

“So needy.”

He nodded. “Fingers good. Cock better.”

Steve pulled free and reached between them to line his dick up again. He took his damn sweet time about it, too. Even when Bucky poked him in the slight pooch of his belly. Eventually Bucky got impatient and took matters into his own hands—er, ass. He bore down, trusting Steve to get where he needed to be. Steve groaned and tried to slow him with a hand on one hip but as soon as the head of his dick was in there was no stopping Bucky from getting the rest of it. He worked himself down until he was resting fully in Steve’s lap. He sighed.

_That’s better._

Steve felt… he felt the same. The hot hard line of him was the same. If Bucky closed his eyes he could believe he was back with the young Steve, the Captain America Steve. If he closed his eyes he could pretend.

He didn’t close his eyes, because this Steve was Steve too, and every Steve was perfect. They had spent 70 years apart already, and now another 90, and time was beginning to lose all meaning for either of them, but it didn’t matter what year it was or whose wrinkles were whose. All that mattered was the way Steve’s lips parted around Bucky’s name. The way his eyes found Bucky’s. The way their hands kept meeting: on Steve’s hips, on their chests, on Bucky’s cock.

Bucky leaned back against the seat in front, letting Steve dictate the speed of their rutting through the thrust of his hips. He watched from under hooded eyes as Steve came apart beneath him. He might be a supersoldier but he wasn’t as fit as he’d been before. He went red with exertion and sweat beaded on his brow and upper lip. He was still almost fully clothed, though his shirt was rumpled to hell and his pants were around his knees. Some of his sharp edges were softer, but the way he kept pushing, kept thrusting… that was all Steve.

“Come on,” Bucky encouraged. “You can do it.”

Steve laughed. “I could do this all day,” he said, panting. “Don’t coddle me.”

_Yeah, that’s my Stevie._

“Do it then,” he ordered. “Fill me up. Come on, I want it.” He rolled his body from chest to thighs, pushing himself down on Steve’s cock and flexing; his body laid out like a feast, stretched between Steve and the seat in front. Steve grabbed for his hips, gasping. He was so close. “God, Steve, I love you so fucking much.” He slipped his metal hand down and jacked himself loosely, in time with the speed of Steve’s thrusts.

“Always,” Steve grunted. “Til the end of this line, and the next, and every line we get.” His chest heaved, like he was 16 years old and asthmatic again. Like they’d come full circle.

 _How poetic,_ Bucky thought, and then like the finest form of poetry he squeezed tight, threw his head back, and groaned as he came over his own fist.

“Bucky,” Steve gasped, “Bucky, Bucky.”

Bucky pitched forward into Steve’s chest, and grabbed for him haphazardly. “Come on Stevie,” he begged. “Wanna feel you.” His metal hand slipped mess over Steve’s shirt and he found Steve’s lips blindly, just in time to steal the shout out of them as Steve went rigid beneath him, kissing him desperately as he came.

Bucky kissed all the little familiar spots on Steve’s face as their breathing slowed. The corners of his mouth and eyes where laughter had permanently creased the skin. His cheeks. His forehead. His nose. Steve took longer to recover than usual. Longer even than Bucky.

“I’m going to have to get you a personal trainer,” Bucky said in the silence that followed. “Because if we both live another hundred years you’re going to need much better stamina.”

“Oh, I have some tricks up my sleeve.”

Bucky looked at him with interest as Steve carefully pulled out, a line of warm come following behind.

“Uh huh…?” he said leadingly.

“Peg showed me a thing or two.” Steve winked, and pushed Bucky onto his back on the leather seat.

“That Carter,” Bucky said wistfully. “I knew she was a good egg.”

Steve set about showing him just how good an egg she was.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> According to the Russos Steve was actually about 180 at the end of Endgame, and 114 in awake-years. I upped the count because I’m positive he went back to the year Bucky fell instead of Peggy-o-clock. Also I gave him a few extra years to figure out how to put all the stones back. (Best of luck sticking the red goop back into Thor’s girlfriend, Steven Grant.) I also headcanon that timeline!Bucky voluntarily went into the ice after a few years, so he could meet his Steve on the other side. Don’t @ me with plot holes this is gratuitous fix-it porn. (I’m only joking please @ me with plot holes because I have yet to meet a hole I can’t fill with dick.) 
> 
> (Pun fully intended)
> 
> ALSO Here's the extremely important READ MORE button: We have fix-its coming out the [wazoo](https://omgbubblesomg.tumblr.com/post/184933758771/new-method-of-deciding-how-well-a-movieshow-went), so may I interest you in some semi-sad but ultimately happy Endgame stucky: [This End Of Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653083) by ArchOfImagine, or perhaps you would prefer this non-smutty fic that kicks canon in the nutsack: [Against All Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729208) by EvensDramaticShenanigans (I promise the ending is happy even in the middle bit where it seems like it won't be!!)


End file.
